Lia Evergreen
Lia Evergreen was an evil Half-Witch and Reincarnation-Witch born in Meadow Wood in 1680. She joined the Anti-Witch Council when she was twenty-one to help protect her kind. She felt unpowerful and cast a spell to make her powers stronger, but destroyed the spells so that no one else could use them. However, she was killed by a witch hunter in 1731 with a arrow shot in her heart. Then, she was reincarnated. In 2011, she possessed her current reincarnation, Amelia Smith and used a transferring spell to get Amelia in the Dream World. Then, she caused mayhem and chaos in the town by getting revenge on the Council as well as try to steal the powers of the Bonum Coven to make her even stronger. The Bonum Coven with the help of other friends and her reicnarnations killed her. __TOC__ Basic Powers Spell Casting - Power to cast spells to make various effects or things happen like the vanquish of someone. Potion Making - Has power to brew potions with different herbs and roots and use them for various effects. Stronger Active Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis ' - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate fire. (Uses to burns the inside and outside of someone's body) 'Electrokinesis ' - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate electricity. (Uses to fry inside of someone) 'Telekinesis - Ability to move objects and people. (Uses to make people do things and control the brain) Aerokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate air and wind. (Uses to stop someone from inhaling carbon dioxide and exhaling oxygen) Hydrokinesis - Ability to produce, control, and manipulate water. (Uses to control blood to cause extreme blood loss) Sub-Powers: Of Telekinesis- Telekinetic Levitation - Abilty to raise yourself in the air through telekinesis. Telekinetic Force - Having the ability to add a telekinetic force or strength to a movement like punching, kicking, snapping necks, etc. Along with these powers, witches have the ability of binding with the earth's powers. Reincarnation Abilities Immortality/Reincarnation - Process where she reincarnates into a changed and healed body after death that is rightfully and actually theirs, but looks a little different thant them. Advanced Powers - Has advanced forms of pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, telekinesis, aerokinesis, and hyrokinesis. Information From Past - Ability to remember or get infromation from past with the help of past reincarnation's memories. Dream World '''- Ability to go into the Dream World where past reincarnations and you are able to communicate with them. She can also control animals (crows) and people who do not dwell in the Dream World. Lia to Reincarnation Abilities '''Telepathy with Reincarnations - Ability to plant thoughts and ideas into the mind of past and present reincarnations. Dream World - Ability to talk to present and past reincarnations in the Dream World where she lays. Possession - Ability to possess reincarnation once they die, but takes a lot of power and strength. Weaknesses Adflicto Potion - Like other supernatural beings, she and her powers become weak depending on how much is consumed or touched and how powerful she is. Overuse of Magic - Some witches aren't powerful enough to channel a great amount of power at once or for a long period of time. This will weaken them momentarily, but it they're overexhausted, it can lead to death. Witches that are alive can also die from natural causes and deaths that humans face as they are not invincible. However, Lia is very durable and resistant. Category:Characters